DD: Krane Yamato and the Dark Celestials 3
by HubrisP
Summary: This is a Necessary Recap that leads us behind Krane and Shane's past, Gilbert is having a mental conversation with projected personalities of Krane and Rau


**Krane Yamato and the Dark Celestials 3**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I've said before (damn I hate disclaimers, again) **

**After the Inca-Class' test observation, 4:30pm, Gilbert Durandal's office**

"This war continues to escalate with no way of stopping, I know that it is for the good of the plan, but…so much needless death" sighed Gilbert in thought "Krane, Rau, even Patrick, what would you have done!?"

'_Of course it is, that is the entire reason we started this war, how could you possibly forget!!" shouted the flashback of Patrick Zala as he threw his only son onto the floor._

"Patrick, I cannot believe in a world where Genocide is the centre of all conflict!" sighed Gilbert but then remembered all the choices he could have taken with Rau and Krane when he had the chance.

* * *

**Flashback, 1½ years ago**

"Tell me Chairman Canaver, the essences needed to rule!?" questioned Krane as he stood with the woman who had removed Eliza Joule and had her arrested for war crimes.

"Being able to maintain peace as well as control over the masses!" answered Chairwoman Canaver as she looked at Evidence-No1- while ignoring Krane as well as Gilbert and Rau off to the side.

"What about you Gilbert?" questioned Krane as he turned to the blond and noir haired men "Rau!?"

"The will needed to complete your mission, no matter the sacrifice!" announced Rau with a shrug of his white coat.

"The will needed to make a change in the way the world is eventually worked to attempt to control Destiny itself!" announced Gilbert as he looked Krane straight in the face.

"All interesting choices but no, the reason I find may be the most correct!" announced Krane before even Chairwoman Canaver turned to look at him "power, to control all forms of power also to be able to destroy and/or subjugate all before you…to have the will and power therefore to destroy the world and recreate it anew!!"

"It must be a matter of opinion then!" smirked Rau as he moved to walk away.

**End Flashback**

* * *

'_Rau, it's time to play!' _giggled a see through 8 years old only known today as Krane before the young aspiration disappeared in a ball of flame that reflected gunfire and blood.

'_Do pity the child!?" _questioned the ghost of Rau on the sofa, rather than a ghost it was more like Gilbert's imagination projecting the personality of Rau Le Creuset.

'_There is nothing to pity, the child grew up fast, many consider it a shame that it was on the battlefield' _mentioned the personality ghost of Krane as it appeared much like Rau's own personality projection.

* * *

**Flashback, 1 year ago**

"Kira has joined the Fallen, you know!" announced Gilbert over a real-time transmission between the PLANTs and the empty bridge of the Varda.

"And I heard you became Chairman, Congratulations!!" announced Krane as he smiled neutrally.

"Indeed, the Destiny Plan is certainly possible now, but I want to know something…" smirked PLANTs Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal from the Varda's main screen.

"What is it, Gil!?" questioned Krane like a child, however both sides of the transmission knew that child had died the day the ZAFT Prodigy: Krane Yamato the Dark Commander, had been born.

"What type of Destiny are you trying to shape!?" questioned Gil and Krane made a face; it was always like Gilly to think of one thing: Destiny.

"If you're talking about the dream I want to pursue: Imperialism, I want the known world to become an Empire where all human beings, both Natural and Coordinators, can awaken as Newtypes!!" announced Krane "after all, some naturals have naturally evolved into Newtypes on their own, but it's only a dream!"

"Odd, considering that you wanted to create this world however you say that it is only a dream, your beginning to undermine yourself!?" pondered Gil suspicious as he concentrated on the High Supreme Commander and wondered if the young Newtype Prince was lying, that would be difficult to find out considering that Krane's emotions were like a closed book to even Rau Le Creuset at times.

"Think what you want, I have work to do, when you see Kira give him the High Supreme Commander's regards!!" announced Krane before he signed off.

Gilbert wasn't happy at all as he pondered "Krane…what are you hiding from me, after we swore with Rau that we would keep no lies from each other!!"

**End Flashback**

* * *

'_It was your own fault, firstly you came to me about Krane and listened to my suggestions' _explained Rau's personality while Krane's personality was looking at a 4-sided chess board which was oddly built for 4 players at once, the red pieces symbolised the Fallen, while the Blue belonged to Blue Cosmos, Phantom Pain and LOGOS, the white belonged to ZAFT while the Black belonged to Krane's loyalists which were actually called the Dark Celestials.

"Yes, I was so occupied in what Krane was doing that I didn't notice the dagger behind your back, nor the poison in my drink, neither the Nightshade sprinkled over my food as 'flavouring', in the end you lied to me too!" scowled Gil as he looked between his two friends "but then again, my dream would have betrayed and doomed yours so therefore it was a form of good business on your part to resist it, the first time you moved Krane, was 6 months before the Armoury One Incident…"

* * *

**Flashback, Mendel-Type Lab Colony, 5½ months before Armoury One**

Bullets sizzled through the air as Krane walked through the lab's main corridor, he wore a crimson leather shirt that was bullet proof and a loose black jacket that billowed behind him like a storm cloud, his black combat boots came up above his knees and had a slight heel to increase traction, ironically this was Krane's favourite attire after what happened at the Failed Ultimate Coordinator massacre at the original Mendel, the place where he had killed his birth father: Ulen Hibiki.

"Everything is under control, what should we do with this lab, the press are going to ask questions!?" announced Zake as he stood outside the lab control room.

"We will move the Colony closer to Meteor City's location, we will announce that it was being used as an Extended creating facility but by who is unknown, Gilbert will have difficulty countering this without revealing himself as…" started Krane however a soldier interrupted much to Krane's annoyance.

"Forgive me, Commander, but we have a living test subject in cell block 5!" announced the soldier who wore a Black FAITH badge that marked that they were either members of the Supreme Commanders squads or a soldier in the Dark Celestials.

Within the next moment Krane had projected both a new path to walk on as well as his growing Newtype powers to concentrate on in the told direction, he quickly paced in the direction given before breaking into a full out sprint, soldiers stared surprised as he passed and some even saluted. Krane was glad that he had reached the subject storing level before either Zake or Asuzur; he opened the door to find two soldiers standing around a cell noted as number 5 with a third in commander's uniform which was now stained red which caused Krane to walk faster to the area outside the site of the scared but determined Newtype pressure.

"What is going on!?" questioned Asuzur as he also entered not long afterwards.

"It is something that Krane has taken priority over!" answered Zack simply as he also entered the room; he could sense his brother also making his way in their general direction.

"My Lord, that child…killed our captain!" announced a soldier who continued to stand there still stunned and surprised.

"I can see that, do we know what the specimen was used for, who in our files does he resemble!?" questioned Krane as he looked at the two guards.

"Confirmation, Shinn Asuka, however our allies at the PLANTs have located a Shinn Asuka training under the command of Sacred Commander Krane Yamato, so we have 90% confirmation that this is not the same person!" muttered a soldier as he began to get over his shock.

Ignoring their following pleas Krane entered into the cell and kneeled beside the child who looked only 16 years old, Krane from then on kept sending words of comfort to the boy in hopes that he would calm down long enough for Krane to get him out of there without making the guards go berserk in the event but his Newtype connection held strong as he continued with the metal probing, the child soon gave into the warmth that Krane was offering and fell to sleep almost immediately however the child still tensed as Krane lifted him up into his arms.

"Orders, my lord!?" questioned one of the soldiers as Krane exited with the child.

"Prepare the Varda for my arrival with…Shane, I will be heading along soon, I want this placed occupied and cleaned up by then!" commanded Krane as he walked away with Shane in his arms.

_____________________________________________________________

**Still in Flashback, Later; the Varda, Medical Wing**

"The DNA Structure of this child is amazing, he is defiantly a Newtype but also he carries different genes yet the same birth structure of Rau Le Creuset and Rey Za Burrel, it may be possible that he was replicated from a Atlantian descendent!!" announced the Head Scientist as he walked into the black corridor like rooms that were marked out along the opposite side of the medical level, they were used by commanders to spy on some subjects but usually injured enemies were more of a concern.

"I see, I would like to take him under my wing, he is a Newtype and therefore he will be useful for our goals!" announced Krane as he looked at the sleeping milk skinned teen through the blackened glass where he could not be seen from the patient's side.

"You like him don't you, you see yourself within his shoes, also there is something you may find interesting!" announced the Head Scientist "it seems that two drugs were created to turn people into Ultimate and Perfect Coordinators, we know that the Ultimate type was used during a recent medical exam on the PLANTs however is a weak strand that cannot stand fully against one that has been an Ultimate Coordinator from birth, the other was recently given to the boy you see before you making him a Perfect Coordinator and allowing you to not lead a life of loneliness!!"

"Good, and who do you expect received the Ultimate drug, let me guess!" smirked Krane before the Head Scientist and he faced each other with insane smirks.

"Shinn Asuka!!" they both announced at the same time followed by a chuckle, what humour this was, Krane finds Shane while Kira recently begins to train Shinn Asuka.

"It seems Gilbert took a liking to the kid, he had Newtype potentials during his 1st Medical test and therefore Gilbert observed him until he called young Shinn in for a second, you can guess he was told some crap about vitamin boosters while he was given the Ultimate Coordination Drug!!" announced the Head Scientist "the boy after all has become an Ace of late, some of course to Kira's training, however he is evolving a lot faster than a normal Coordinator which he wouldn't have done before that second Medical Test!!"

"I agree with you that it is possible, I will take Shane back to my room and take care of him in this fragile state, is he healthy enough to be moved!?" questioned Krane as he looked at the Head Scientist who nodded.

Krane decided as he picked up Shane that he would give the younger the small single bed in his office for him to stay at, besides he wanted to keep the young Newtype close to him to decrease the risk to his life, once Krane arrived in his office he pulled off the hospital gown before placing the boxers wearing Shane into the small bed before heading over with anger to his desk.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"When you found out about the lab and later gained Shane for your cause, I knew that that was the turning point in our little game of cat and mouse while Rau worked behind our backs, like me before you, you went to explain what happened to Rau however unlike me you made no mistakes by remaining weary of Rau and his ability to manipulate individuals" sighed Gilbert as he looked at Krane's face directly.

'_In the end however, the Fallen Angels were still allowed to rise to power and that also lead to us hating Extended Experiment and their entire Ilk including the like research you did to replicate the most powerful of Newtype and Coordinator biological weapons, however it seemed you managed to succeed with Shinn or was it rather Kira that succeeded in taming the beast that was Shinn, which you could not!' _continued Krane's personality projection.

'_And in the end, the world will be saved by the Revolution that it is calling out for!' _smiled Rau's personality projection.

"One way or the other, this world will be revolutionised, also it will be one of us that does it!" smirked Gilbert as he looked at the chess board.

All three sides were moving in on Djibril and LOGOS as Gilbert thought: _'Your men are not needed in the world anymore, Djibril, and neither are you!'_, however then Gilbert noticed something annoying when it came to the moves his King could make, other than one direction all other directions on the board were blocked by Black and red pieces: _'You've played this game well, Rau, you too Krane!!'_.

**Notes: As I know many of you hate recaps, however considering that you don't know much about Krane and Shane etc, I decided that this recap was completely nececary!!**


End file.
